Cuando tu asesino no intente matarte
by anySuzuki
Summary: Es el día de hacer todo al revés. Lo ha empezado Hijikata-san. No yaoi. Cuadritos que cubren obscenidades: on  Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Sorachi-sama puso todo. Yo solo usé los personajes a mi conveniencia :D (Sin-ánimos-de-lucro, ok?)_

_Mi primer Fic de Gintama n.n Don´t hit me!_

**"Cuando tu asesino no intente matarte, es el día de hacer todo al revés"**

Hijikata Toshirou abrió los ojos. Bien, ya era un avance el no haber despertado en un extraño lugar rodeado de animales hambrientos. Aunque para este momento, ya esperaba tener una bazooka apuntando en medio de sus ojos ¿Dónde rayos se había metido el capitán más sádico del Shinsengumi?

-Oi, Sougo. Sal ya, lo haces todas las mañanas- sin embargo, Hijikata no recibió respuesta. –_Esto es… o muy bueno, o muy malo- _Tratándose de la ausencia de Sougo, significaba algo muy malo.

Se vistió rápidamente sin bajar la guardia, nunca dejó de ver sobre su hombro.

-Oi Toshi, ¿Es que hoy es el día de hacer todo al revés?- Cuando Hijikata entró a la habitación de Kondo, no había notado que en lugar del pantalón del uniforme se había puesto la chaqueta, y los brazos los había metido en las piernas del pantalón –ahora entendía la razón de la leve ventisca que se había filtrado en… - Con una velocidad solo posible en el anime, el Fukuchou se puso la ropa bien.

-No Kondo-san, ¿Has visto a Sougo?- sin embargo Kondo Isao no le estaba prestando atención. El Kyokuchou estaba tratando de meter sus piernas por las mangas de la chaqueta.

_-Un cigarrillo-_ era muy temprano para ver ese tipo de espectáculos. Además, seguía estando un poco nervioso por la repentina desaparición de su fiel _intento-de-_asesino.

Caminó hasta el comedor, seguro debía de estar ahí. El pequeño bastardo sádico también necesitaba de los alimentos tres veces al día. Pero al llegar solo se encontró con los demás miembros del Shinsengumi que estaban usando la chaqueta en… _demonios. _

-¡¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué rayos están usando el uniforme de esa manera? !- exclamó Hijikata -¡LES DOY 5 SEGUNDOS PARA PONERSE LA ROPA BIEN O COMETERÁN SEPPUKU!-

-Hijikata-san, comete seppuku por todos ellos y muérete de una vez-

El irritado vice-comandante miró de reojo al recién aparecido Sougo que miraba a todos con su indiferencia usual. Los miembros del Shinsengumi estaban tratando de vestirse correctamente, atropellándose entre ellos y rasgando sus uniformes en el camino. Yamazaki gritó desde algún lugar de la habitación que alguien le había robado la ropa interior.

-Pequeño sádico, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡¿Y por qué debo hacer el seppuku en nombre de ellos? !- a pesar de la repentina explosión, Sougo solo se recargó en la pared mirando a Yamazaki correr desnudo cubriéndose solo con un zapato.

-Hijikata-san, Kondo-san dijo que hoy era el día de hacer las cosas al revés y que tú habías puesto el ejemplo. Así que si la idea viene de ti, deberías castigarte a ti mismo por dar ese ejemplo a las tropas. Hazte el seppuku de una vez y seré el Vice-comandante…-

Sin embargo Sougo se vio interrumpido a la mitad del discurso de _Muérete-Hijikata _cuando Kondo-san apareció frente a los dos solo usando calcetines y su fundoshi blanco.

-Ko…Kondo-san

Hijikata sentía un tic en el ojo.

-¡Ha! ¿Qué les parece?- habló el Comandante del Shinsengumi, modelando frente a sus más fieles miembros. –Me estoy tomando esto del día al revés muy en serio Toshi- el aludido se cubrió con una mano la cara. Esperaba que los cuadritos que cubren las obscenidades ya hubieran aparecido, pero la autora del Fic se estaba tardando.

(Aparecieron los cuadritos)

-Ah, Kondo-san… ¿Por eso estás usando los calcetines en la cabeza y tu fundoshi en los pies?- preguntó Sougo realmente interesado, aunque después hizo una mueca pensativa – Kondo-san, si estás usando tu fundoshi en los pies ¿No deberías usar los calcetines en…?-

-¡¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA? !- Hijikata golpeó a Sougo fuertemente en la parte trasera de la cabeza que hasta en el Yorozuya Gin-chan se escuchó – ¡No puedo creer que fueras a mencionar _eso _en el Fic, ten algo de decencia!

-Tranquilízate Toshi, la autora nunca dejaría que algo así saliera en uno de sus fics-

Sin embargo una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Hijikata

-Kondo-san, ahora no estás usando _nada- _

El comandante no se veía intimidado por ese hecho. Solo se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente –Ah, es que me he dado cuenta de que si voy a hacer lo que normalmente no hago, no debería usar nada de ropa-

Los miembros del Shinsengumi se miraron entre sí… ¿Entonces?

-Cometerá seppuku todo aquel que piense siquiera en esa posibilidad- advirtió el Vice-comandante lanzando una de sus peores miradas.

-Hijikata-san, creo que ya hablamos de esto- intervino Sougo –Si tú les metiste la idea, entonces actúa como normalmente _no_ lo harías. Toma…- el capitán de la primera unidad le dio una daga –Sé un honorable samurái, rájate el estomago, sácate los intestinos y muere. Es todo lo que normalmente no harías, así que no hay problema-

-Si esto se trata de hacer lo que no normalmente no haríamos, ¿Por qué sigues actuando como sádico?- contraatacó Hijikata de inmediato

-Iie, Hijikata-san. No estoy siendo sádico, estoy siendo _realista- _el tic reapareció en el ojo del Fukuchou –Estoy siendo un buen amigo que te aconseja morir honorablemente por poner en ridículo al Shinsengumi. En realidad estoy siguiendo las reglas, además, ni siquiera he intentado matarte hoy-

-¡Eso es lo que empezó todo este problema, tú baka!-

-¿Quieres que lo intente?-

-No-

-¿Entonces para qué reclamas?-

-Maldito impertinente-

-Modales, Hijikata-san. Normalmente no los tienes, pero ahora debes ser el buen Vice-comandante que el Shinsengumi nunca ha tenido-

Con eso, el Fukuchou comenzó a correr detrás del impertinente capitán de la primera unidad con su katana en mano.

Normalmente no intentaría matar a Sougo, _pero hoy todos actuaban al revés, ne?_

_

* * *

_

_Hehehe, demasaido divertido de escribir, y no costó mucho trabajo._

_Fundoshi: Calzón de tela usado por los hombres de mayor edad en Japón_

_Iie: No_

_Fukuchou: Vice-comandante_

_Kyokuchou: Comandante_

_Baka: Idiota _

_Oi: oye (De: Oye tú! o llamando la atención de una persona)_

_Ahora, si son de los lectores que no dejan review, hagan lo contrario y dejen review :D Si son los lectores que sí dejan review, entonces dejen review también. No intenten comprender ese pensamiento, soy de mente complicada._

_anypotter_


End file.
